When She Says Goodbye
by Wings-of-Sapphire
Summary: They thought her a traitor. She wasn't. But who would believe her, of all people? And when they see, it is much too late. Sakura says goodbye.


**Okay well, I'm on a writing frenzy, so here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story.

* * *

**Darkness was all she could see.

It was the only thing she ever did see anymore.

_Traitor. _

That's what they called her. But she wasn't, she really wasn't. It was Ino who had seen her with Sasuke, she had thought that Sakura was telling them of their presence, she thought that Sakura had betrayed them. She hadn't, in fact he was under her spell. A jutsu that she had created, it was like a hypnosis, so when she spoke it would make his mind go foggy, make his movements sluggish, and make him absentmindedly wonder why he was so sleepy, she had created it for his capture, and it was working.

Neji hit a pressure point in her arm and she collapsed, Ino was crying.

"_How could you?!" _

She knew immediately what they had thought; she was a genius after all. But she couldn't speak, her body was numb and Neji was lifting her over his shoulder. She knew that he didn't believe she was a traitor, but Ino was captain of the mission. And Ino thought that she was.

After that, things went by in a blur, she saw that they had captured Sasuke as well, and in a small part of her mind, she knew they had caught him because of her.

"_Treason." _

That's what they told her as they put her in the God forsaken cell she had been in for the past two years. Naruto came once, and asked her why she did it. Of all people she would have thought that Naruto would believe her.

"_Sakura-chan… Why?" _

No one believed her anymore. Except for Neji, he knew she was innocent. But the order of the head of the clan kept his mouth tightly sealed; Hyuuga Hiashi had never liked her anyway. But Neji came to visit her, maybe because he knew that she needed someone. And that no one was there.

She counted her days, one after the other for two years, not once had she seen sunlight, just darkness. Always darkness.

But that would change today.

She smiled and her chapped lips drew apart, cracking audibly.

The door of her cell creaked open, a man stood there that she had never seen before, his eyes were sad. He knew she was innocent too.

She noticed, as they walked down the long hallway that he had a long gash on his arm. He probably didn't want to brave the hospital to get it fixed. That made her smile too.

"I could heal that you know." Her voice came out raspy and it greatly hurt her throat, but she was glad she said it.

They had sealed off her chakra points before she had ever even gotten to her cell, all those years back, but she was a medic-nin, one of the best, it wasn't all that hard to partially unseal them.

The shinobi stopped and looked at her.

She placed her hand on top of his arm, and let the chakra flow through her fingertips, reorganizing veins, and sealing up the skin. And her work was done; she let out a content sigh as she looked over her handy work. The shinobi was still looking at her, confused and in awe.

And then she began to walk, he hurried to catch up.

She wasn't scared. Not anymore. Not when she got to help one last person.

The doors of the building swung open and the sunlight flooded her eyes, the wind blew through her hair for the first time in two years, and she laughed, not hysterically or madly, she laughed like she always had before.

There were many people there, waiting for her. She saw that Sasuke was already standing in the center of those people. She heard someone whisper.

"_Double execution." _

Tsunade looked down on him and he looked up at her, "Any last requests, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes. I would like to speak with the Rookie Nine." He said, his tone as blank as ever.

"Very well." Tsunade motioned for the crowd to part, and there they all were, all of them together to watch the execution of their own.

Sasuke walked toward them, and the murmuring began, he was telling them something. Tsunade finally looked at her, and her eyes softened and began to tear up, but Tsunade wouldn't cry, not here.

Sakura walked away from the shinobi that had brought her here, she only looked back to tell him quietly, "Be careful with that arm, I'm not going to be around to heal it next time."

"Haruno Sakura, you are charged with treason. How do you plead?"

She didn't say anything, not one word, instead she looked up at the sky, it was an amazing shade of blue today, there were even some fluffy clouds drifting.

"Any last requests Haruno Sakura?" she asked, it was almost pleading. Tsunade was silently begging her to say something, to keep herself alive just a bit longer.

"Yes, I do have one request." She said, she could see Tsunade sigh in relief, she knew that the woman was hoping it was for a last meal, or something else that would give her more time.

"What is your request?"

Sakura noticed that Sasuke had stopped talking to the Rookie Nine, she saw the way that their expressions all turned to horror, Naruto began to run toward her, he opened his mouth to shout something, she already knew.

"Tell them that I love them. Tell them that I forgive them."

Tsunade's eyes widened, that gave them no time.

The words finally came out of Naruto's mouth as Ino and Hinata screamed in the background.

"She's innocent!"

She smiled at him, at all of them, because it was okay. The executioner's blade swung.

"Goodbye."

* * *

Never say goodbye because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting. ~Peter Pan

* * *

**Personally I liked it! Very dramatic. Please Read and Review :)**


End file.
